


16. Fireplace

by greywolfheir



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, some thorki if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywolfheir/pseuds/greywolfheir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki celebrate Yule the Midgardian way</p>
            </blockquote>





	16. Fireplace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firesighn.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=firesighn.tumblr.com).



> Again, I apologize for inaccuracies. This is also my first fic for Thor so...there's that

“Brother, are you _sure_ it’s necessary for _us_ to—“

“Loki, you know my reasons,” Thor said with a laugh as they walked through the forests of Asgard. “We want to celebrate as the Midgardians do, join in their festivities.”

“Yes, yes, I understand,” Loki said with a sigh. “But do we have to do _everything_ the mortal way?”

Thor hefted Mjönlir over his shoulder with another laugh. “What do you mean, brother?”

Loki feebly lifted his (very heavy, mind you) axe. “Do we actually have to cut it down or couldn’t I just, _make_ a tree appear?” To prove his point, Loki created a tree that fell in their path. Thor walked through it, ignoring the green aura that surrounded him.

“Yule is a celebration of Odin and one of the most important celebrations held during the year,” Thor explained. “Do you not wish to celebrate our father?”

Loki hesitated. “Are we going to celebrate Mother Night* as well?”

“I don’t really see how we can, as we are both men, Loki,” Thor said with the squint of his eye.

“You’re right, of course,” Loki said quickly. “I wasn’t thinking.”

“Come now, brother, let us find the Warriors Three and Sif,” Thor said, starting to jog through the forest. Loki followed at a much slower rate.

Luckily for Loki, they’d only gone a few meters when they heard a shout from Sif. They followed the sound until they found the four of them circling a very large tree.

“We saw some taller ones, but we all agreed this was the healthiest,” Hogun stated.

“Don’t forget that _I_ found this tree,” Fandral pointed out, blonde hair gleaming in the sunlight.

“Yet I found the tallest,” Volstagg argued.

“What does it matter?” Sif asked, flicking her hair over her shoulder and raising her axe. “We found a tree and now we fell it.”

“I agree,” Thor said with a nod, raising Mjolnir.

Loki raised an eyebrow. “Brother, your hammer does better to fell a tree than cut into it. Perhaps you should wait.”

“You’re right, Loki,” Thor said, putting his hammer back down. “And then I will have the honor of landing the final blow.”

“Exactly,” Loki said with a thin smile. He turned back around where the Sif and the Warriors Three had already started hacking at the tree, and joined them.

The tree was very large, and very though to cut through. The sun was nearly all the way down by the time they had finished their work. At last, they stepped back and Thor—with more finesse than absolutely necessary, Loki noticed—landed the blow that caused the tree to fall. Slowly, it teetered until it finally began its decent, cracking and popping noises following it all the way down to the big crash. The Warriors Three all grabbed ropes and started wrapping them around the tree. In no time, Loki, Thor, Sif, and the Three were dragging the tree back to the Asgardian castle.

Inside, the tree was dragged down to the Hall of Asgard, where they placed it into the Hearth. They all turned to Thor, whom they all assumed would have the honor of lighting it, but he shook his head. Loki groaned. He thought this day was over.

“This is a celebration done as the Midgardians do,” Thor began. “From what I observed, Yule is a time for a feast. We shall bring in all Asgardians and host such a feast.”

“Thor,” Loki said quietly, stepping forward to speak with Thor without the others listening. “It’s not as if we have the _time_ to bring all of Asgard here tonight. And where would we get the food to host a feast on such short notice?”

Thor laughed. “Oh not tonight, brother. We do so tomorrow.”

Loki narrowed his eyes. “You planned this didn’t you?”

“Yule isn’t until tomorrow for Midgardians, Loki,” Thor said, like his brother was an idiot. Granted, Loki hadn’t known this bit of information, but it wasn’t like he’d wanted to in the first place.

That’s how, the next day found the Hall of Asgard full of Asgardians all shouting wildly, laughing, and drinking to excess despite the fact that the feast had yet to start. Loki simply sat at the edge of the crowd, cringing inwardly, as he did at every feast. He looked away from the drunkards when Thor stood near the giant Hearth. Loki went back to cringing as it looked like Thor was about to begin a speech.

“Asgardians,” Thor began loudly, causing everyone to quiet down, “it is my pleasure to share this Midgardian-style celebration of Yule, in honor of King Odin, my father but more importantly the _All_ father.” Here Thor held a hand out to the throne, where Odin sat before returning to his speech. “And now, let the feast begin.”

With that, Thor dropped the torch he was holding directly on to the tree, which erupted into flames. Everyone cheered as Loki let out a breath. Thor may normally be a terrible speaker, but he’d kept this speech short and to the point. Not a total disaster, then.

From his perch on a balcony, Loki watched the tree burn for a while when he felt a presence beside him. He felt a clap on his shoulder and looked up to see Thor grinning at him.

“I know you dislike these festivities, Loki,” Thor began. “But must you be so downcast? Come with me and we may eat and drink. Surely you can’t dislike that.”

Loki sighed and rested his head on his hand. “Maybe later, when the fools have passed out from drink.”

“Very well,” Thor laughed. Loki noticed his had hadn’t left his shoulder.

“Did you like this Midgardian celebration?” Loki asked conversationally.

“I do, brother,” Thor said with a smile. “But I would like to try the celebrations of all Nine Realms.”

“Nine celebrations for father?” Loki asked. “Is that really necessary?”

Thor laughed, actually thinking Loki was joking. “You amuse me brother. For next year, I think I will celebrate in the style of Jotunheim.”

**TO BE CONTINUED**

*Mother Night is the celebration to honor Frigga, for those who don’t know, and she is usually only worshipped by women wishing for childbirth (at least that’s what my Google search tells me)


End file.
